Flames of Lies
by A Warrior's Honor
Summary: Natsu's horrible sin


Every night, Natsu could not let go of the painful and regretful thing she has ever done. Every time this reminisce occurred, her heart stopped, her eyes were motionless, and guilt overwhelmed her soul. What came to her mind for this to happen? She never meant for such a horrible, horrible, horrible thing to occur. However, the deed was done and there was no possible way she could bring back the worse that she did. A monster came out of her that day and till this day forth, Natsu could never forgive herself. However, one question remains- what did Natsu do so terrible that she cannot sleep at night, she can't even eat, and she can't have a good time without the image coming back like a bad dream?

It all started on a Saturday night, Natsu was walking with her mentor Taki in the woods. They were on a mission. They had to find a demon that appeared in a black cloud form and was known for devouring the innocent souls of the youngest of kids. Because Taki was such a master on demon hunting and her disciple Natsu was undergoing her training, Taki would show her the ropes of becoming a demon hunting ninja. To Natsu, Taki was a blessing sent from God. While many other members tried to take her life because she withheld Arahabaki within her, Taki never looked at that and saw an innocent child. For that, Natsu never hated Taki, she always respected and cared for her as if she was her biological mother.

"So Natsu, are you scared?" Taki teased "Scared? Please! I have a demon so why would I be afraid of one?" Natsu asked "Just saying tiger, demons are no laughing matter. Trust me, all of my years of demon hunting and fighting to protect humanity, there are a variety of demons that are not safe to be with." "I know Master Taki, you told me this about a hundred times. Listen, I know what kind of demons I'm up against but trust me, I am not scared." Amazed by her bravado, Taki smiled and nodded at Natsu. However, deep inside, Taki was really scared. It wasn't the demon she was afraid of because she fought worse in her days but the fact of her disciple fighting a demon herself really frightened her. But Natsu seemed confident that she will not let a demon scare her away and that even if humanity bans her from existence, she will not stop her fight for nothing. For this, Taki loved her as if she was her own daughter.

Throughout the mission, the moon came out as full as it possible could. White and bright like a thousand stars and the night sky overcame the world. Natsu and Taki were sure that a demon would fly out of the bushes, trees, or wherever they hide and attack them. Taki knows this because of the experiences of being a demon hunter. But as they looked around, they saw nothing around them. However, they made sure to not let their guard down and prepared themselves. "Remember Natsu, just because something is not happening now does not mean the demon will come out. Be prepared at all times and do not forget this." Taki told her student "Yes Master Taki. Oh and also, keep your weapons closer and your eye around your surroundings." Natsu added "Good Natsu. I really taught you a lot." "More than enough."

The two stood as statues, not moving, losing contact, and possible, not breathing. Their eyes searched every tree and bush but they did not see one demon around. The forest was quiet, no crickets chirping, no breaking of branches, and no other voices being heard. Taki and Natsu did not break any movement and kept their heads straight and focused of the demon that they will battle. However, as hours pass, the two start to have a thought that the demon they were going to face was not around. Taki did not let this thought come into full mind and kept herself prepared but Natsu was getting impatient for she has been standing around for hours and did not see one demon around her. However, she showed patience with Taki for she knew that Taki has experienced this all of her life and that it was very important.

They waited another hour and this time, Natsu broke her position and told Taki "The demon is not around here. Maybe we should go home." Natsu began walking and Taki was frightened, not only that Natsu broke her position but by the fact that the demon had jumped from the bushes, behind Natsu! All this time, the demon had waited for one of the two to break movement and assault them when they did. "Natsu! Look out!" Taki screamed at her student. Natsu turned her head and saw the demon lunging forward her. The demon appeared to have the appearance of a ghost, only being darker, no eyes, sharp fangs, monstrous fingernails, and a roar so petrifying that no one could cover their ears when it roared. Natsu quickly jumped out of the way as the demon nearly slashed her. She landed the ground in pain "Taki! Help!" Natsu screamed.

Taki ran forward with the Reikki-Maru in her hand and slashed the demon across the chest. The cut that was on the demon quickly faded out and the demon let out another roar. Natsu got up from the ground and ran beside Taki, grabbing out her weapons in preparation of battle. "Listen Natsu, this demon seems to be strong and might be complicated. Remember, do as I say okay?" Taki instructed Natsu "Ok Master Taki." The two ran forth at the demon and slashed it with their weapons but every time they hit the creature of the night, it seemed immune to every blow it took. Taki feared that this demon was immune to demon hunting armor and weapon but that was impossible. How could a demon be immune to such weapons meant for demon killing? Natsu couldn't even explain it. The demon roared once more and lunged forth at the two. They quickly evaded the attack but Taki knew that she and Natsu were defenseless of this demon. How was this demon resistant to the slashes and blows it was taking? Taki knew she needed help on killing this creature.

She turned towards Natsu and shouted "Natsu!" She turned towards her master "Go back to the temple and get the other ninjas! This one is immune to our attacks!" However, Natsu did not want other help "We can do this Master Taki! We just have to keep on fighting it!" "No Natsu! This demon is resistant! You must go back and call for help!" "But what about you Master Taki?" "I'll keep him occupied! Just go and find help!" Natsu was reluctant on going for help and leaving Taki but she had to respect the one who brought her love throughout her childhood. In reluctance, Natsu left Taki. However, as she could even take another step, she saw Taki battling the demon by herself with no help. Natsu could not let Taki fight a demon on her own and did not even want to let Taki suffer in battle. As she watched, the demon raised his claw and swatted at Taki. She dodged the blow but the demon roared at her and she went flying to the tree. She hit the tree with a throbbing thud and fell to the ground. Natsu was frightened on leaving Taki to fight by herself.

Taki got up and proceeded on battling the demon, grabbing her weapon and continuing with the battle. Natsu was scared for Taki's life and though she knew she was disobeying her master's orders, Natsu went forth at the demon. However, she did not use her weapons when she came forth. "Time to get rid of you once and for all!" Taki gasped. She knew what Natsu was going to do- unleash the full power of Arahabaki! Taki knew that the demon Natsu withheld in her would be calamitous and she ran forth to stop her student "Natsu! NO!" It was too late, Natsu had unleashed Arahabaki and out of her came a pink light that engulfed her, Taki, and the demon. The light did not spread far for it only spread from their area to the creek they passed. The light stayed for 17 seconds and once it returned back to Natsu, the demon was killed. However, Natsu gasped in horror, not only did her power slay the demon it also slayed Taki! "Oh no! Master Taki!" Natsu landed to the ground and run forth to her master's corpse. She knelt beside her master and held her head to her chest "Master! Wake up!" Natsu began to shake her master, hoping that the light knocked her unconscious but Taki was not breathing. Her life was gone and her mind silenced. Taki was not going to wake up for she was dead.

In tears, Natsu realized that she killed her master. "No! No! I'm sorry Master Taki! I didn't mean it!" Natsu held her master's corpse close to her chest and cradled her head. Natsu couldn't believe this horrible thing she did. She thought to herself "_Why didn't I listen to her? All she wanted from me was to call the others and I was too stubborn to do it! Why did I do this?" _For the past two hours, all Natsu could do was hold her master. She cried a silent cry and never let go of her grasp on the corpse of her master. She knew the temple would get suspicious if she did not return but how would she explain the death of her master? How would they react if learning that Natsu unleashed Arahabaki and its power killed the demon and Taki? What would happen to her? For years, she was taunted about the demon she withheld in her and if they knew what happened, would Taki be killed?

Natsu began having a wave of concerns, fears, and worries coming to her head and she could not let this go on. Though she would desecrate the death of a fellow ninja, especially one who brought her in, she could not undergo a death penalty if she would return. Natsu acted fast, she let go of the corpse and ran forth to grab the demon nail. She broke the nail from its finger and ran to Taki's corpse. She slashed Taki in her stomach and her arm, making it seem as if the demon killed her by slashing her open. This would prove enough that Taki was killed at the hands of the demon. However, Natsu felt guilt. She knew she was lying about this coming true but what was worse? Lying about Taki's death or being killed for killing Taki herself?

In pain and regret, Natsu said goodbye to her fallen master and ran back to the temple to inform them of the demon killing Taki. Once they found this out, they all grieved in sorrow but Natsu grieved the most, not only for Taki's death but for the lie she told. Coming back to the present, Natsu realized that the guilt had never left, she was still in sorrow of lying. At this point, she didn't even care what the penalty was, she could no longer lie of Taki's death. Natsu wiped the tears off her eyes "I'm sorry for lying Master. I don't know what good it would cause but I won't let this continue!"

She got up from her bed and began walking out of her room to the dark halls of the temple. She planned to inform the mentors that she was the one who killed Taki but by accident. However, as she walked in confidence of telling the truth, she began to ache. Her stomach throbbed in pain and she fell to the ground. She felt sick. As the thoughts and fears swirled in her mind, she felt sick enough to throw up. The same fears and concerns returned back to Natsu in a flash and she began to fear of what would happen. Everything around her began to smoke. The hall began to rise in temperature and the floor felt as if lava was covering it. She got from the ground and saw flames bust through the floor. Her eyes widened in fear and she ran back to her room but was blocked by a cloud of fire that stood in front of her. She stared into the flames as it talked to her in a deep and menacing voice "Natsu. You have killed the one you loved and now you lie about her death? What do you have to say about yourself?" Natsu did not reply. Her throat was shut for the smoke that was around her began to cover her lungs. She held her neck to prevent smoke from entering and ran away from the flames.

As she ran, the flames began to chase her, shouting out to her "Liar! How could you kill your Master? Liar! How could you kill your Master?" Natsu ran as fast as she could from the flames but the ground rumbled and she stopped. Staring at the ground, a large crack split the surface of the floor and Natsu fell within the crack. As she was falling, the temperature began to rise and she felt as if her body was on fire. She closed her eyes in fear of what she was to see when she landed. With her eyes closed shut, she landed to the ground. She quickly got up and removed her hands from her neck and opened her eyes. She wished she should've never opened them for she saw in front of her was one of the one places she wished she was never going to be in- Hell.

Around her, flames arose and shot up to the sky. The ground was smoking and was hot- it felt like she was standing on the surface of the sun. New flames arose and what appeared as the flames dispersed was Satan. As she imagined, Satan was red, his eyes glowed as red as flames, he had horns, his hair was slick black, he had hooves instead of feet, and his face was deeply menacing. The sight of Satan frightened Natsu. Satan looked at her and smiled, walking forth to her with a grin as devious as anyone's. Natsu lost her balance and fell to the ground, ignoring the hot pain as she sat. Once he came to her, he grin and chuckled at her "Natsu. Do you know why you are here?" Natsu did not reply but she understood what he was telling her "I guess you do know but for show I will tell you. You're here on the account of false murder. You killed your Master by accident but did not tell the others of what you have done. Therefore, you will be punished. You will stay here, for eternity!" He finished with an evil laugh and flames flew into the air. Natsu was horrified! She was frightened about going to Hell and ran from the Satan in a flash as he laughed.

She tried to outrun her fears and lies but it seemed to be chasing after her every second she turned her head. She paced her step and came up to the crack that sent her here. She looked up and covered her eyes as an aura of light shined as bright as the sun. She continued to cover her eyes until she heard a voice that was familiar "Natsu. Listen to me." She recognized the voice. When she opened her eyes, her imagination was real- it was Taki. Taki appeared before her as an angel and she spoke to Natsu with great speaking "Natsu. Why did you lie about my death? Did you not love me enough to tell the truth?" Finally Natsu spoke "I'm sorry Master Taki. I was worried about my death and I just- what I mean is- I- I'm sorry. Please forgive." She knelt down before her angelic master, pleading for forgiveness "Natsu I forgive you but I cannot send you out of here." Natsu raised her head in horror. She was stuck in Hell for eternity! "Wait! Master Taki please! I'm sorry!" "I know you are but you did not confess your sins so therefore my child, you must spend eternity in the fires of Hell."

Behind Natsu, another crack opened and flames arose from the cracks and out came Satan who smiled once more "You heard Taki. You didn't confess earlier so you're stuck here with me! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Natsu screamed "No! NO! Master please! Don't leave me!" Taki ascended into the Heavens saying "Goodbye Natsu." Natsu reached out for Taki "Master please! I've learned my mistake! I should've never lied! Please spare me!" The hands of the ones who burned in the flames of Hell grabbed onto Natsu, pulling her into the fires "No stop! Master please! I'm sorry!" Tears formed in her eyes as her master ascended to the sky, once again saying "Goodbye Natsu." "Master! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Natsu jumped up from her bed and landed onto the ground with a thud. She opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings, realizing that she was not in Hell but back at the temple "Oh thank God. It was only a dream." Though it was a dream, Natsu learned from it and she got up from the ground "I'm sorry I lied Master Taki. Now I must go and explain the horrible thing I have done. Thank you for sending me that dream." Natsu opened the door and ran across the hall to deliver the sin she has committed. Natsu learned from this experience that no matter how bad it is, she cannot hold in guilt and she planned to never do this again...


End file.
